The Story of Phineas Claus
by AnimationNut
Summary: When Santa falls ill a few days before Christmas, it seems that for the first time ever Christmas will be cancelled. But Santa has the solution-who better to deliver the gifts to the children of the world than Phineas, Ferb and the whole gang? Phineas and Ferb, I know what you're going to do on Christmas Eve-save Christmas!


**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**The Story of Phineas Claus**

"If I ask Santa for a potato gun, do you think he'll bring one to me?"

Buford's question was directed at his best friends, all of whom were gathered around the kitchen table. Baljeet glanced up at the burly fifteen-year old and frowned. "I sincerely hope that he does not. I know exactly who will be your first-and probably _only_-target."

"Besides, how do you even know you're getting presents?" Isabella arched an eyebrow. "I mean, you're whole 'last minute reprieve' plan has worked thus far but it won't _always _work."

"He's totally on the Nice list." Phineas spoke up. "How can he not, after what he did for us on the last day of school before winter vacation?"

Buford flushed. "It was nothing." He muttered.

As the five were now teenagers in high school, their strong and pure belief in Santa Claus was often the cause of most ridicule they received. Most of their friends had ceased to believe in the magical man (with the exception of the Fireside Girls, who only wished they could have been there that one Christmas Eve to help deliver the presents to those in Danville) and so found it very amusing that Phineas, Ferb and their friends still did.

On the very last day before Christmas vacation, one twelfth grader who was filled with jealousy over Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, cornered them in the hallway before third period and started taunting them. When Phineas boldly told the bully that he was probably on the Naughty list for life (a rare showing of Phineas Sass) the bulky teen advanced upon the duo. In an attempt to protect his brother Ferb pushed the redhead behind him even though he knew he was no match against Chuck Ferdinand, the tallest and strongest kid in the school.

Chuck Ferdinand was no match for the most feared kid at Danville High, Buford Van Stomm.

Buford had rounded the corner just in time to see his friends in trouble. In mere seconds he had Chuck on the tiled floor, arm pinned behind his back and begging for mercy. No one messed with Phineas and Ferb on his watch.

"You know," Baljeet said, bringing Buford out of his thoughts on the recent incident. "I still do not get why Ferb did not use the Vulcan Pinch."

"I'd rather not get expelled." Ferb stated. "But I admit, I was tempted."

"Would have served the jerk right." Isabella muttered under her breath.

"So…is that a yes or no for the potato gun?" Buford repeated, tapping his pencil against the wooden tabletop.

"No harm in asking." Phineas advised. He slipped his own letter to Santa Claus into an envelope and licked the seal. "Everyone finished?"

"Yup." Isabella said cheerfully, slapping a stamp on her letter.

"Ready." Baljeet confirmed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm good." Buford gave his Christmas list a critical inspection. "I don't think I've missed anything."

The teens threw on their jackets and hats and ventured out into the snowy weather. Isabella tilted her head back and tried catching snowflakes on her tongue. Baljeet yanked his hat over his ears and shivered. "We will not be staying out here for long, will we?"

"Nah. We're just gonna drop our letters into the mailbox and then start constructing the gingerbread Metropolis." Phineas assured the Indian boy. "I'm thinking of modelling it after New York City."

"We get to eat it after we build it, right?" Buford asked anxiously. "Right?"

"Do you _always _think with your stomach?" Isabella teased.

"Not _always_. Just mostly."

The five teens reached the red mailbox sitting at the corner and Phineas reached for the flap.

"It's about time you lot got here."

Phineas yelped and surprise and stumbled back, slipping on a patch of ice in the process. He knocked into Ferb and the two brothers struck the cold cement. Blay'n and Clewn't peered down at the brothers with expressions of amusement. "Sorry, lad. Didn't mean to startle you." Clewn't chuckled.

"It's okay." Phineas beamed at the two elves. "It's great to see you guys again!"

"Likewise, although I'm afraid this is not a recreational visit." Clewn't informed. "I'm afraid there's some trouble up at the North Pole."

"What kind of trouble?" Isabella asked in concern.

"Santa has come down with the case of the North Pole Flu." Blay'n explained. "There's simply no way he'll be better by Christmas and half of the elf population has come down with the illness."

"The only reason we're not stuck in bed is because we had the North Pole Flu many years ago. We were quarantined so that we wouldn't contaminate anyone." Clewn't added. "But this year the flu caught everyone off guard."

"That's terrible!" Phineas exclaimed. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"We were hoping you would say that." Blay'n smiled.

"We could use the help of you and your rag-tag team." Clewn't informed. "We need a miracle and you lot are experts in pulling off miracles."

"We'd love to help!" Phineas said eagerly. "Right guys?"

Ferb flashed a thumbs-up. Baljeet gave a nod and Buford shrugged. "Sure, so long as I'm not the one jumping out of the sled this time."

Isabella clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh, this will be amazing! We have to bring the girls!"

"Your little Fireside troop?" Clewn't rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why not? We could use all the help we can get."

"We can pick them up on the way." Blay'n removed a green-and-red device from his pocket and studied the screen. "We should leave now before the storm hits. With only a few days before Christmas Eve we don't have much time to waste."

"We parked the sleigh in that alley." Clewn't pointed. "I hope no one's stolen it."

"In the mood Dasher's in?" Blay'n snorted. "I pity the poor soul who gets too close."

The two elves jumped from the top of the mailbox and the group made their way to the spot where the sleigh was hidden. Baljeet gazed at the darkening sky, sighed and zipped up his jacket. "I should have brought my heavy coat."

…

"This. Is. Amazing!"

The group of teens could only nod in agreement, completely stunned by the sight before them. Santa's cottage, a modest log cabin, stood on one side of the candy-cane styled pathway. It was decked out with lights and glistening garland. On the other side of the pathway stood a large, three-level building made out of gingerbread-like material. A blinking sign that read _Storage _was hooked above the entryway.

And then there was Santa's Workshop.

A massive, rectangular building that held a red and green colour scheme was the crown jewel of the North Pole. Multiple steam pipes, dressed up like candy canes, lined the edge of the building and coloured steam poured from the nozzles. Frosted glass windows went from floor to ceiling and cast a rainbow glow across the fluffy white snow.

"This is the single greatest day of my life." Phineas breathed.

"That's quite the honour." Blay'n remarked.

"So, how can we help?" Ferb asked, bringing his friends back to the matter at hand.

"Most of our toy making elves are in the infirmary." Blay'n pointed to a tall, white building that had a red cross on the wooden door. "We could use a group of you to help the rest of the Toy Makers."

Isabella turned on her heel and studied her Fireside Girls. "Hmm…Milly, Adyson and Ginger, you guys have your Advance Level Toy Construction patches. Are you up for the job?"

"Are you kidding?" Ginger exclaimed, bouncing with glee. "This will be awesome!"

"Can we help?" Phineas pleaded, desperately wanting to see the inside of Santa's workshop.

"Of course you're helping." Clewn't rolled his eyes. "You think I'm going to put the two greatest inventors this generation has ever seen on Wrapping Detail?"

"_Yes!" _Phineas pumped his fist in the air gleefully. "Come on, guys! We got some toys to make!"

"Baljeet, you go with them." Clewn't instructed. "Buford, you and the rest of the girls will be on Wrapping Detail."

"Aw, why am I stuck with the boring job?" Buford complained.

"Because you have an uncanny eye for decoration, whether you'll admit it or not." Blay'n smirked as Buford's face flushed red. "Girls, keep an eye on him."

Katie, Holly and Gretchen saluted the elf. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Come on, Buford." Gretchen grabbed Buford's arm and dragged the burly boy towards the workshop. "We got a lot of work to do."

The foursome joined the others in front of the large oak doors. Phineas eagerly pushed them open and the group stepped inside the heated building. "Whoa!"

Dozens of conveyor belts ran from one location to another and glass tubes ran up and down the brick walls. The entire right wall was full of shelving that contained tools, pieces of lumber, paint and various boxes of accessories. The conveyor belts converged into one massive line that led to the Wrapping Detail. A large computer screen hung above the Wrapping Detail section and every time a present passed through a set of scanners the child who would be receiving the present flashed on the screen.

Clewn't stepped past the children and whistled sharply. The sound travelled through the massive workshop and the remaining, healthy elves paused in their work. Their faces were flushed and they were obviously stressed. "Alright you lot, I brought you an early Christmas present."

An elf's gaze widened upon realizing who was with the elder elf. "No way! It's Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and their crowd!"

"We're saved!" Someone else cheered.

"These kids will help finish up the rest of the presents." Blay'n informed. "Since most of the work got done before the epidemic spread we should finish all the toys by Christmas Eve."

"But what about Santa?" Baljeet asked in concern. "You said he would not be better by Christmas."

"He won't. You will be delivering the presents."

Phineas froze, his jaw dropping. "W-w-we're g-g-going to deliver present t-t-to children a-a-a-all over the w-w-world?" He stammered excitedly.

Clewn't winked. "That's right."

"_Oh my gosh! This is the best Christmas ever!" _Phineas jumped up and down in elation. "Let's do this, guys!"

"He's fourteen and he acts like he's nine." Buford sighed as he watched Phineas run off to receive his instructions.

"What's your excuse?" Isabella retorted.

"No bickering, not now." Ferb intervened sharply. "It's Christmas and Santa is counting on us."

"Sorry." Isabella and Buford muttered in unison. Buford turned to follow Gretchen, Katie and Holly over to Wrapping Detail and Ferb and Isabella went to join the rest of the Toy Makers.

"Alright," a female elf was saying. "The glass tubes deposit the letters from each child in the world to us. We read the letters, input the data into the Kringle-O-Matic 3000, make the toy in the way as specified by the child and send it off to Decoration. There they will add paint and accessories as needed and send it to Wrapping Detail."

"Got it." Phineas nodded. "Ferb and I will help make the toys."

"I can help read the letters and input the data." Baljeet offered.

"The girls and I can do the decorating!" Isabella piped up. "We all have our Expert Level Decorating patches."

"Then it's settled." Phineas beamed. "We'll finish these toys in no time!"

The kids got into positions (which was a bit uncomfortable, since everything was at least half their size) and began their work. Phineas and Ferb were gifted inventors and so the toys were constructed three times faster than the elves' work speed. A natural whiz at computers Baljeet was flying through the letters, his fingers a mere blur as they danced over the keyboard. Isabella and her girls had indeed deserved their decorating patches, their fingers nimble with paintbrushes, sewing needles, glue and glitter.

Isabella began whistling a tune. The Fireside Girls picked it up, followed by Buford, then Baljeet, then the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Soon the entire workshop was whistling a soft melody that rang throughout the building.

"_Christmas time is here once more," _Isabella sang sweetly. "_The time where we should all be kind, don't make it a chore!"_

"_Goodwill towards all men, spread love time and time again. Don't yell, don't scream, don't throw a fit, don't swear, don't bully, don't harass, don't spit." _Milly picked up.

"_So here we are, giving Santa a helping hand. We're glad to do it, so here we stand." _Phineas sang proudly.

"_Admittedly, nice isn't my kind of thing. But the Christmas season, the niceness I bring." _Buford contributed gruffly.

"_For once month we are nice so that Santa will bring us presents, and we don't appreciate all the time on us that is spent." _Baljeet's high-pitched voice trilled.

"_We owe it to Santa Claus, we owe it to the world, to be nice, kind and helpful and not expect anything in return." _Gretchen, Ginger, Katie, Holly and Adyson sang melodiously. When the chorus was reached again the elves joined in the singing, their spirits high.

"_Christmas time is here once more, the time where we should all be kind, don't make it a chore! Goodwill towards all men, spread love time and time again. Don't yell, don't scream, don't throw a fit, don't swear, don't bully, don't harass, don't spit."_

"_To better the world in which we live," _Phineas and Isabella sang in unison, their voices mixing sweetly together. _"We must love, care and forgive._ _Not for the sake of presents or toys,_ _but for humanity so we can rejoice,_ _in the happiness that we all share, world peace can be more than just a prayer."_

"_Christmas time is here once more, the time where we should all be kind, don't make it a chore!" _Baljeet and Ginger harmonized, Buford and Milly taking up the next verse in their own beautiful melody.

"_Goodwill towards all men, spread love time and time again._ _Don't yell, don't scream, don't throw a fit,_ _don't swear, don't bully, don't harass, don't spit."_

Ferb's soft but powerful voice rose above the background whistling and he finished the song. _"Christmas time is here once more. Let's make kindness more than just a seasonal chore."_

When the last of the whistling faded out the elves burst into cheers.

After so many stressful weeks, they had finally gotten back into their Christmas jive, thanks to the rag-tag team headed by the talented Phineas and Ferb.

…

"Annnd here's the last present!" Gretchen proclaimed, proudly holding up a brightly-wrapped gift with a green bow. "A blue and white choo-choo train for Denver Harrison."

The group had worked all through the night and the presents were finished, piled in a magical red sack. Gretchen loaded in the last present and pulled the silver strings tight. "Now all that's left is to deliver them."

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Phineas grinned widely.

"Keep your pants on, lad. There's still two days before Christmas. You lot finished earlier than I expected. Not that I'm complaining." Clewn't added.

"We ought to get you kids home." Blay'n checked his watch. "It's seven in the morning. Your parents are probably missing you."

"Actually, my parents are in the Greater Tri-State Area." Phineas informed. "They were staying the night so that they wouldn't get caught up in the storm."

"We were supposed to be sleeping over at Phineas and Ferb's anyway." Buford said dismissively. "Our parents don't know we took a detour to the North Pole."

"But we should be getting back." Ferb furrowed his brow. "I believe we still have the beginning stages of our Ginger-Toplis in the kitchen."

"That's a lot of icing to clean up." Isabella winced.

"Don't worry, Chief. We'll help." Gretchen promised.

"Then let's get a move on. We want to keep the mystery of Santa a mystery, you know." Clewn't shooed the kids over to the doorway. "We'll pick you up at ten o'clock sharp on Christmas Eve."

Phineas pressed his hands against his cheeks, eyes dancing with excitement. "I can't wait!"

Ferb rolled his eyes in amusement. "So you've said."

…

To Phineas' delight, Christmas Eve arrived in no time at all. The sky was pitch black and snow fell gently over Danville. Phineas pressed his face against his bedroom window, staring at his backyard eagerly.

"Phineas, it's only quarter to ten." Ferb said patiently. "Clewn't said he'd be here at ten sharp."

"Come on, Ferb! We're going to deliver Christmas presents to the entire world! How can I not be excited?"

At this exclamation Perry's eyes snapped open and he nearly toppled off of Ferb's bed. He knew his boys had been a bit more jittery than usual, but he hardly expected _this. _What exactly did he miss when he was out on his missions?

"You can pass the next few minutes by helping pack some extra clothes." Ferb tossed his brother a backpack. "We'll be experiencing different climates and we'll want to be prepared."

"Right." Phineas went over to his dresser and threw some spring, summer and fall clothes into his backpack. "Hmm…we might want to bring a flashlight and some batteries just in case."

"I also grabbed some food and water. You know how Buford gets when he's hungry."

"I have a feeling he'll be stuffing his face with cookies and milk." Phineas laughed. "And I'll be joining him."

Perry shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't too sure how he felt about his boys and their friends going around the world unsupervised. Sure, they had done it once before, but it was during summer where there would be no chance of hitting a blizzard. They would also be flying an open sleigh above large, cold bodies of water, going to lands with dangerous animals-

No, he didn't like the idea one bit.

The soft sound of bells caught their attention and the boys rushed over to the window. "They're here!" Phineas beamed.

Ferb wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. "Come on, then. The others should be arriving shortly-they have five minutes to get here."

"Perry, do you want to come with us?" Phineas asked.

_Heck yes!_

Perry jumped into Phineas' arms and the brothers crept down the stairs, careful not to disrupt their sleeping parents and sister. They entered the backyard, their feet sinking into the snow. "Hi, Clewn't and Blay'n." Phineas greeted cheerfully. "How's Santa doing?"

"He should be better in a few days." Blay'n assured him. "He is very grateful to you for doing this."

"I'm grateful to be given the opportunity!"

The wooden gate creaked open and Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls entered. "Hurry, let's go before Irving creepily shows up." Buford hissed.

"No one's going anywhere until you get your instructions." Clewn't said sternly.

"Fire away." Isabella promptly removed a pen and pad from her coat pocket and stood at attention.

"The screen on the dashboard lists all the Nice and Naughty kids. You can also check the status of the household-if anyone is awake and alert. If someone is up, a small bauble will come out of this slot. You will drop the bauble down the chimney and every person who is awake in the household will fall asleep.

"When you fly over a house that has a child inside, the name will appear on the screen along with the presents that they get. You will slide down the chimney, deposit the appropriate gift under the tree and put the appropriate treats in the stocking. A Naughty child only gets coal in the stocking, simple as that."

"To fly the sleigh, you tug to the right to go right, tug to the left to go left, whistle to land, yank up to go up and yank down to go down. When you want to go faster flick the reins." Blay'n continued. "All the presents are in the sack. When you slide down the chimney, the presents in the sack will only be the presents for the child or children in that household."

"Got it." Isabella nodded, writing everything down with a look of concentration.

"Since there's a lot of you, you can modify the screen to give you more names of the children in several houses at one time. But I suggest you practice with one house at a time first to get the hang of it." Clewn't instructed.

"We will." Phineas promised. "But…why are you telling us this? Aren't you coming?"

"Elves don't do runs with Santa." Blay'n said with a smile. "We do the prep work. We'll be waiting for you here."

"Hate flying anyway." Clewn't said dismissively. "Now you better get going. You should be finished by the time the sun rises in Danville."

Ferb set the time on his watch and nodded.

"We won't let you down." Phineas said determinedly. "And our home is your home, so don't be afraid to get comfortable."

Since the sleigh was made for one big guy, eleven kids and a platypus fit nicely, if a bit snug. Phineas gripped the reins. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen."

"On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen! And you too, Rudolph." Ferb finished the call.

The reindeer took off into the sky, their legs pumping. Phineas whooped cheerfully, the winter wind rushing past his face. The houses below soon became nothing more than colourful, blinking lights. "I guess Danville will be our last stop!"

"That means our first town is Calverton." Baljeet informed, staring at the screen on the dashboard intently. "Due South for five minutes. First child is Jamie Franksworth. She's on the Nice List."

"Can I do the first one?" Phineas asked hopefully.

"Of course." Isabella smiled.

They reached the house and Phineas whistled. The reindeer landed and Phineas dropped to the roof, the red sack slung over his shoulder. "Status?"

Baljeet checked. "No creatures stirring."

Phineas turned towards the chimney and froze. "Uh…there's no-"

Before the words left his mouth a chimney magically materialized in front of him. "Awesome." Phineas breathed and climbed onto the lip, peering down into the sooty depths. "Here goes."

Phineas slid down the chimney and coughed as the soot rose up in front of his face. He squinted and spotted a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, glinting with golden lights. He beamed and gently removed the presents from the sack, placing them under the tree. He then spilled the goodies into Jamie's stocking and grabbed a few cookies that were left on the mantel.

He stared at the fireplace and frowned. "How do I get up?"

He stepped inside and peered up. "Hmm…"He scratched his chin in thought. The second the action was completed he flew up the chimney, landing on the roof with grunt.

"How'd it go?" Ferb asked with a grin.

"Great." Phineas coughed, wiping the soot from his face. "For the record, to get back up the chimney, scratch your chin." He climbed into the sleigh and fed a cookie to Perry. "One down, over a billion more to go!"

"This is gonna be a long night." Buford sighed.

As a new house was reached, Baljeet continued to decline the chance to deliver the presents. When they arrived at the household of Sam and Tammy Tralls, everyone but Baljeet had gotten practice in delivering Christmas presents.

"Come on, Jeet." Phineas coaxed. "It's not hard at all. And look, the screen says that no creatures are stirring. You'll be fine."

Baljeet peered at the chimney hesitantly. "I do not know."

"I'd go with you, but I think more than one person would be too much." Phineas thought for a moment before brightening. "Hey, you can take Perry with you! Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes." Baljeet said honestly. He climbed from the ancient red sleigh, threw the sack over his shoulder with one arm and used the other to cradle Perry against his chest. Taking a deep breath he jumped down the chimney and landed in the living room with a _thud_.

"That wasn't so bad." Baljeet rasped. He set Perry down, patted his head and started piling the presents for the twins under the tree.

"_Grrrr…"_

Baljeet froze and slowly looked up. A large black dog, who had been sleeping in the corner, was slowly stalking towards the Indian boy. "Nice doggie." Baljeet quavered, snatching Perry back into his arms. "Good puppy."

The dog lunged and Baljeet stumbled back into the couch, tipping over the side. Perry wiggled free from his arms and launched over the side, his tail slapping the dog across the face. The dog whimpered in surprise, staring at the platypus in shock. _"I suggest you go back to sleep." _Perry said firmly. _"Try and attack him again and regret it."_

"_But-"_

"_Back to sleep. We'll be out in a minute."_

The dog rubbed his sore muzzle with his paw and slunk back to bed. Baljeet rolled out from behind the couch and eyed the dog warily. "That is it, good doggie." Baljeet hastily emptied the treats into the stockings. He grabbed Perry, stood inside the fireplace and scratched his chin.

The cold winter wind soon greeted him and Baljeet sprawled on the roof, panting heavily.

"What took you so long?" Buford demanded.

"The dog woke up." Baljeet moaned. "He almost attacked me."

"You poor thing!" Ginger exclaimed.

"I think it would be best if we wore these." Ferb rummaged through his backpack and pulled out several headsets. "That way we can communicate with each other in case something goes wrong."

"Good idea." Phineas approved and each kid slipped on a headset. Baljeet climbed back into the sleigh and heaved a sigh.

"Why is it always me?" He mumbled, rubbing Perry's head.

_One near-deadly situation avoided, hope there's no more to go._

…

To Perry's relief, there were no more serious situations. Only a few other mishaps occurred, such as passing over a whole city block and having to turn back, Buford getting sick from eating too many cookies and Adyson falling off the roof and into the snow drifts below.

Soon the kids were able to deliver the presents to more than one house at a time, telling the magical sack the presents they needed and getting them. As they stuck close to their schedule, they were on course to Danville, with enough time to deliver the presents before the sun came up.

Isabella shivered and rubbed her arms. Phineas noticed and frowned in concern. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah." Isabella admitted. "Good thing we don't have too many more houses to go to."

"Here." Phineas pulled Isabella to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We can share body heat."

It took all of Isabella's self-control not to faint. _Don't shriek, don't shriek, don't shriek._

The Fireside Girls giggled and Isabella shot them a glare. If anyone dared to ruin this moment they would die.

The last house to be hit was the Flynn-Fletcher household. Phineas and Ferb arranged their presents under the tree and poured their treats into their stockings, being too stuffed from cookies to sneak a candy cane.

"I knew you could do it."

Startled, Phineas and Ferb turned to see Clewn't and Blay'n beaming at them from the sofa. "You did a fine job." Blay'n praised.

"It was nothing." Phineas said modestly.

"Come, Santa wanted us to call him when the run was finished."

The two boys followed the elves into the backyard. The reindeer were resting and the rest of the kids were lying in the snow, exhaustion evident on their faces. "Look alive, kids. It's time to report to Santa Claus."

It did the trick. The kids bounded to their feet, their faces now alight with energy. Clewn't chuckled softly and climbed into the sleigh. He tapped the screen a few times and motioned for the kids to crowd around him. After few seconds Santa's face filled the screen and Phineas grinned happily.

"Hi, Santa! How are you feeling?"

"_Much better, thanks to you and your friends."_

"What did we do?" Phineas asked innocently, tilting his head in puzzlement.

"_Why, you saved Christmas! Without you there would have been many disappointed children all over the world."_

"It was nothing." Phineas said modestly.

"Sir?" Ferb spoke up. "I have a question-how come we were able to use your Christmas magic?"

Phineas' blue eyes widened in surprise. All his life he had believed in the impossible and so he hadn't questioned it when he and his friends were able to utilize the magic of Christmas when it was needed.

"I did not even think of that!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Santa laughed joyfully. "_I was hoping you would ask that question. You see, you children have believed in me all your lives. Even when others lost the belief you held on, even when your peers taunted you for it. When I fell ill I knew exactly who would be able to save Christmas. It had to be you. You are the only teenagers in all the world who can use the Christmas magic because you are the only teenagers in the world who believe in me whole-heartedly. For that, I thank you."_

"We'll always believe in you." Isabella promised, a wide smile on her face. "And we can't thank you enough for giving us this opportunity."

"Yeah!" Phineas exclaimed. "It was the greatest night of my life!"

"We are all honoured to have been able to spread the joy of Christmas this Christmas Eve." Ferb nodded. "Thank you."

"_Merry Christmas, children."_ Santa smiled. _"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you next year."_

"We hope so!" The kids chorused, and with a final wave Santa signed off.

"Time for us to head back." Blay'n observed, studying the rising sun. "It wouldn't do if we were spotted."

"Thank you for everything. I hope you enjoy your presents." Clewn't and Blay'n climbed into the sleigh and took off. Phineas, Ferb and their friends waved until the elves and reindeer were out of sight.

A sudden look of shock descended upon Baljeet's expression. "Wait a minute!"

"What?" Ginger asked in concern.

"Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and I never ended up sending our Christmas lists to Santa!"

Startled, Isabella dug her hand into her pocket and felt the letter, smashed at the bottom. "He's right!"

"Then how did Santa know what we wanted if we never sent him a letter?" Buford asked.

"Why don't you guys find out if you got what you wanted?" Gretchen grinned. "It _is _Christmas after all."

After a round of 'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays' the kids took off for their own homes, eager to see what Santa brought them. Phineas and Ferb dashed into their house, where Perry was snoozing softly in his platypus bed, exhausted from the night's events.

Phineas crouched down and picked two brightly wrapped gifts from the stack under the tree. He handed one to his brother and tore the wrapping off of his own gift. He gaped in awe at his new toolbox, complete with shiny new tools. On the side of the toolbox his name was engraved in silver lettering. "Awesome! Santa rocks!"

"He knows everything." Ferb agreed, admiring his new gold harmonica.

"_Hey! What are you guys doing?"_

Phineas and Ferb whirled around. Their twenty-year old sister stood in entryway, her eyes glaring at the torn wrapping paper, exposed gifts and her soot-covered brothers. "You know we're supposed to wait until Mom and Dad wake up! And why are you so dirty? You snuck out of the house, didn't you? Oooh!"

Ferb cast Phineas a knowing smirk. "Here it comes…"

"_Phineas and Ferb! You are so busted!"_

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
